Teach Me Something New
by Alicia Stulius
Summary: AU Klaine. Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine. This was written for Klaine week but I forgot it. Un-edited and un-beta'd


**A/N First time I am trying anything even remotely smutty so r&r and tell me if it's rubbish or not **

Blaine Anderson looked the epitome of calm in his light grey slacks, emerald button-down shirt and glasses gently pushed back on his nose. But on the inside, he was livid. This was the third study session Kurt had missed. Cheerios (and footballers for that matter) seemed to think they had divine rights to passing without doing any work. Either that, or they didn't care about what they got marked. Blaine shuddered at the thought. Stupid, Blaine cursed himself. Waiting in the library for three quarters of an hour and he was so intent on watching the door that he hadn't even bothered to grab something to read. Not ten minutes later, he was immersed in a different world until- "If you're so busy reading, why did I even bother showing up?" Blaine's head snapped up from the book to find an annoyed Kurt Hummel in a cheerleading uniform in front of him. He could feel his face turning crimson, but steeled his nerves. What would Frodo or Harry Potter do in this situation?

"I don't know. Me being here waiting for the last hour seemed like a waste of showing up. Why were you so late anyway?"

"Cheerios practice. Some girls in the group have ZERO talent and Sue punished us all for it."

"Right. And you have talent." Kurt glowered at Blaine, who was using all of his self-restraint not to apologise quietly and profusely, then sink back into his book.

"I happen to have more talent than ANYONE in the entirety of Ohio." Blaine was so fed up with this ridiculousness from Kurt that he didn't even think about what he said next.

"Talent?" he scoffed "YOU need brains. At least some of us can pass junior high without tuition."

"Bite me, hobbit." Blaine willed an image of Frodo into his head at the insult. It wasn't an insult at all to be compared to that.

Kurt looked mildly impressed that Blaine had nearly snapped at him, because he sat down next to Blaine and looked at the textbooks. "So, what are we meant to be studying?"

Blaine let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. "Umm… calculus."

"Mmm… that's tough. Let's not."

"Oh. Ok then, what do you want to do?"

"This." Kurt pulled Blaine up from his seat by his shirt collar, and pulled him in between two tall shelves of dusty non-fiction books. Once obscured from the librarian's view, Kurt gave Blaine an almighty tug, almost making Blaine fall on top of him. Kurt bit down gently on Blaine's bottom lip, his hands undoing the top of Blaine's shirt to let his hands roam beneath the surface. Kurt was pleasantly surprised- Blaine was pretty cut. He rolled his hips experimentally against Blaine's, causing Blaine to moan loudly, which Kurt cut off quickly with a searing open-mouthed kiss. Kurt was a professional at not getting caught doing this. He tangled his tongue with Blaine's and groaned happily into the kiss. Another of Blaine's hidden talents- kissing. Blaine really seemed to be getting into the kissing, gently groping at Kurt. The something crazy happened. Kurt started in surprise.

Blaine's hands, which were around Kurt's neck, had somehow snaked their way down to his waist, forcing Kurt to put his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine pulled Kurt's hips to his own and dug his fingernails into the fabric possessively. Kurt felt a pang of excitement course through him. This had never happened before. Someone was taking control over him. Blaine increased in dominance for the next few minutes, until the two had to break apart for breath, still entangled together.

"Wanky." Both boys whipped their heads around to see who said that. Santana was watching the two from the end of the aisle, amusement written all over her face. "Hummel, I was here to tell you that Sue wanted you again, but I'd be happy to make an excuse for you if you want to keep doing that."

Kurt blushed furiously, then fled the library, leaving Santana and Blaine in an awkward silence.

"Please" Blaine burst out "Don't tell anyone about this."

Santana smirked. "Right. That'll happen. But good job taking control there. NO-ONE does that with our Hummel."

"Really? I guess I should apologise next study session we have then."

"Oh don't. He liked it. A lot."

"Really? How could you tell?"

"I'm actually a witch, nerdling. That and the fact that he was having trouble breathing he was so hard."

"Oh. Right," A beet-red Blaine stuttered out. Santana gave a final smug look to Blaine, before walking out of the library, hips swaying, and capturing the attention of every straight boy within a mile radius.

Blaine sunk to the floor dazedly. Kurt liked him doing that? This was going to make studying awkward. But, then again, Blaine thought, he would probably be okay if the next study period consisted of the same agenda as today.


End file.
